


Ruggles and Strife

by mutedtempest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedtempest/pseuds/mutedtempest
Summary: Allura's Sproggle and Lotor's rut match up, with...consequences.





	Ruggles and Strife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beansquat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansquat/gifts), [garbage_dono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_dono/gifts).



> This is my first multi-chapter, and is credit of course to the Lotura discord.

He’d managed to escape, but only just barely. He hadn’t even managed to use one of the smaller one-pilot fighters for his escape craft, just a simple small transport vessel for short missions. With any luck this wouldn’t be a short mission at all, though the distance was admittedly quite short.

They’d separated him from Allura the second Coran had realized that her oncoming Sproggle was going to line up with Lotor’s next rut, a common occurrence for mated couples. But it was the first time that they would be together without the impending threat of war or other missions, being on a bit of a recovery period for the formerly warring factions as they currently were. 

Dayak, despite his eternal love for the woman who had raised him and loved him when no one else would, had been the one to consult with Coran about Galra ruts and how cycles for their people tended to coincide with those of the mates they’d chosen. Damn her. Coran had been fascinated and had admitted reluctantly after a time that Altean Sproggle periods also tended to synchronize with those of their mate’s times of peak fertility, although he’d admitted it reluctantly, as though embarrassed. Lotor had seen no reason for such a thing, and Dayak, by her scoffs, had felt the same, though she’d grinned at the man after. Lotor had filed that information away to discuss with Allura later, should he manage to see her.

Dayak had ordered his generals to immediately sequester him at High Command, in his (rather expansive) quarters there. Each of them had a suite of their own within it, for the sake of proximity, and had agreed easily. It wasn’t as though they hadn’t kept him away from the population at large during previous ruts, though neither he nor they had been expecting…well, _this._

It was all-encompassing in a way he’d never experienced any urge or feeling to be, even when trapped in the quintessence field for decaphoebes. He had a vague understanding that Coran and Dayak had been considering simply letting it happen, but had given the idea up due to the effects of the overdose still lingering in Lotor’s bloodstream and the sheer exhaustion that Allura’s body had suffered. His as well, really, and they’d all concluded that it would be safest not to, at least this time. There was also the main goal of such cycles, and the possibility of a pregnancy at this point was too terrifying for even Lotor himself to persist much in his objections.

He and Allura had discussed it at length, of course. The possibility of a time in the future when they would be able to have as many children as they chose, but both knew the risks. Alteans tended to have high-risk pregnancies regardless of mate, but when that mate was not 100% Altean themselves…well. Lotor had managed to find records of Honerva’s struggles to carry to term, and he had shown Allura the reports of the medics that confirmed him as the sixth Lotor. The first to make it to term. He would never impose such a struggle on her, if he were able to help it.

His rut didn’t make it easier. All the logic and care in the multiverse couldn’t change instinct, and when he first smelled her from across the bridge and she’d turned to meet his eyes, the hunger in hers enough to make him somehow weak and incredibly strong simultaneously…

Dayak had been the one to pinch the point of his ear, with a good display of claw, and she had murmured very quietly that it was either his ear or another part of him that would feel the sharpness of it should he take one more step. He’d acquiesced immediately, as he knew that she did not make empty threats, even to her Blood Emperor. She’d turned the same threat on Allura, who’d been advancing determinedly, though this time it had been a quiet affirmation that should she fail to halt, not only would her chosen mate be made infertile, but that the future Empress would sit upon her throne without certain parts of her own anatomy. Allura had wisely stopped dead, and Dayak had immediately and calmly called for Coran as well as Lotor’s generals. 

He’d need to make them Commanders after this was over. They’d done very well at keeping him to his chambers, and after some consultation with Dayak (who had, for reasons he suspected were to do with Coran, chosen to stay aboard the new Castleship) they’d all agreed that it may help to relieve both royals if they were able to communicate via screen. While it had helped a great deal at first, he had begun to need more of her not long after, and it was clear with the increase in her calls and the lessening of coherent speech when she pleasured herself on full display for him that she needed more than his words and his growls of her name through the feed as well. 

They’d fought him. He’d known they would; he’d chosen them for just this reason. Acxa and Ezor had remained with him while Zethrid had been summoned by Dayak to the Castle, as Allura’s strength was too much even for Dayak when the Princess was too far gone to listen to threats and relied on her increased Altean strength to see her through adversaries. Lotor had tried his best to calm himself so as not to harm them, but they’d both taken their duty seriously, and in the end the only way he’d managed to leave was to knock them both unconscious. 

None of the other Galra on the command ship had attempted to stop their Emperor, and as soon as he’d docked in the Castle’s hangar, he’d leapt from the small craft to make his way to her. 

Dayak was suspiciously absent, as was Coran, and he would have laughed to himself about this discovery had the Paladins not all tried and various points to stop his advance. Generally only a growl was needed before they backed off, yelling threats to him that mattered not one iota as her scent increased the closer to her chambers he got. Only Shiro and Lance put up any physical resistance, and Lotor felt almost bad for leaving them both unconscious in the hall, but that could be dealt with later.

Upon reaching the main door to her chambers, he was stopped by Zethrid. “For all the times you’ve kept me away from Ezor during a mutual heat I won’t hesitate,” she growled, but Lotor simply growled back and she shook her head. “You know something? Fine. I’ve fought her enough the past few quintants and she’s miserable. Just try to pull out, huh? We don’t need her suffering. She really loves you, and I like her, so you’re not allowed to hurt her.”

The words took a bit more time to filter into his brain than usual, but when they did, he dropped his fighting stance and sighed. “Thank you.” After a quick glance he did notice a significant bump and some bruising on her head, which she only shook at his thanks.

“Don’t expect it to be a regular thing. And you’d _better_ not say a word next time Ezor and I ask for time alone. I’ll only do this once since Dayak will probably try to kill me, but I like a good fight so it sounds like fun. She’s too good to make it regular though.” But she stood aside so he could key in the entry code.

As soon as he did, he was overwhelmed by the scent of Allura's desire and barely managed to turn from the keypad on her side of the door before she’d slammed him against the wall, pulling him down with no thought to grace or seduction for a very messy kiss. Not that he minded in the slightest, and they were both destroying one another’s clothes as he lifted her off the ground into his arms to deepen the kiss. Her legs tightened around his hips and the significant evidence of his unsheathed self, and she barely managed to pull away to gasp “Door – “ before attacking his mouth again, teeth tugging on his lower lip and making him growl when she drew blood, grinding into him the whole time.

He worried momentarily for her back as he pressed her hard against the wall, using one hand to key in a new code for the lock while the other tore the clothing from her lower half, his claws extended so much it was a wonder he didn’t cut her. Not that she would have minded, the way she moaned when his fangs sank into her shoulder, drawing blood through the fabric of her casual wear, as he’d been told Alteans wore during Sproggles to alleviate some of the stress on their bodies. 

“More,” she demanded, somewhere between an order and a gasp, and he could do nothing but obey as her pheromones increased his already all-consuming desire for her. They were grinding into one another feverishly and Void but he’d need an entirely new set of clothing at this rate with the way he was already so slick for her. She was panting promises and endearments and his name intermittently, soft growls of “Please,” interspersed between as the hand not tugging on his hair was fighting to tear the clothing from his lower half. “Been wanting you in me for quintants,” she told him before biting his ear. “Need you – so much – _fuck,_ Lotor, please. Can’t wait any longer –“

The word was one they’d both heard the Paladins use, and somehow her using it now made him even more ready to simply claim her as his own for the next thousand decaphoebes, if she’d have him. But the way she was still grinding into him hinted that she would, and when he finally managed to pull her pants off, the sob of relief she released nearly undid him. She managed with his own a few ticks after, and it was difficult to say who moved first, but suddenly stars were exploding behind his eyes as her folds grabbed him possessively and guided him in, not that he’d ever have needed it.

His blood sang and as much as he tried to hold back, she didn’t appear to want him to, if her moans of his name and “harder, yes, more,” were any indication. His hands were everywhere, though they didn’t bother to remove any more clothing, and she would have fang marks on the upper chest area of her shirt when this was done. Not that she seemed to mind, if her gasps were any indication, and the rolling of her hips only increased, as did her grip on his hips with her thighs and his shoulders with her nails. Not claws, but enough to leave marks on his skin and he would not have it any other way.

He finally opened his eyes to look at her, wanting nothing more than to take her harder, but needing to know that it would be all right. She seemed to feel his gaze because she opened her eyes to look at him, and the haziness of them made him moan. “I – I should…” he tried, Zethrid’s warning and his own concern bleeding through his lust, but she shook her head hard and bit his lip again. 

_“Mine,”_ she growled fiercely. “Make me yours. I can take care of it, all Altean women can…please, Lotor, come in me. I _need_ it.” And if anyone were ever to ask he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself if he’d tried. Her utter scream of his name and the near-roar he let out of hers were nearly deafening, but as he collapsed against her, he could vaguely hear the beeping of the door panel and someone’s attempts to get inside, as well as Zethrid attempting to convince whomever it was that it was probably best to leave them be for a bit. 

He agreed, because looking at her was enough to get him hard again immediately, still buried deep inside her. When she met his eyes, he could see her own desire rekindling, and he carried her easily to the bed, covered as it was in an utter mass of pillows and blankets. He’d gotten her onto her back and was kissing her hungrily when the door opened, as he’d known it would eventually. Dayak was utterly furious, and despite it all, he noticed her own clothing in a bit of disarray, as well as Coran’s behind her. She did manage to throw a blanket over them to cover whatever of their privacy she could, however.

 

“He’s knotted,” his former governess growled. “You’d best deal with that in half a varga’s time, boy. We’ll be back here in no more than that.” She shook her head, but she didn’t look terribly displeased, and had he not been in an intense rut he’d have laughed. “Zethrid will escort you back to High Command and we will discuss this later, _Blood Emperor_.” 

The way she said it sounded like a threat, and even Allura shivered under him. He smiled and kissed her forehead as Dayak and the others retreated, Zethrid’s “It was the best I could do!” a hurried whisper as she followed.

“I must make her a Commander,” he said on a sigh, attempting to calm his body down but having no success when Allura moved up into him, her eyes alight with desire once more.

“Do so, but right now we have time for at least one more…”

Of course they’d need to talk later, but he couldn’t imagine disobeying.


End file.
